Unnatural
by coffin1990
Summary: Abigail McParr is 19, in college, and has supernatural powers. The government has a secret organization known at the COU. The Capturing of Unnaturals. Is it possible that the COU could have sent Wyatt to seduce Abigail for the capture of her abilities?


**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Sweet Smiles**_

"You cannot expect this plan to work, Sir! If we're correct about her abilities, she'll know that we're coming after her."

"Ah… You're absolutely right about that, Dominic. Miss McParr will be expecting us to attack. However, I'm still convinced that my idea will work its way through."

"But Sir –"

"Shush! We don't want to say too much. We can't be too careful these days. Remember your codes, always remember your codes."

"Yes Sir, I shall not forget. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't completely understand your plan."

"Patience, my dear friend. Give it some time and you will soon see what this plan is all about. Meanwhile, send in our helper. It's about time to get started."

"Yes Sir!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The sun shining through the window and the sound of the alarm clock slowly brings me out of unconsciousness. As I turn off the alarm, I see that it's seven in the morning. I sigh and roll over trying to process the dream I've had a million times before.

It isn't so much as a dream, as it is my unconscious self trying to warn me that something awful is about to happen soon. The thing you have to understand about me is that I don't get dreams often. What do get, however, are clips and scenes that usual lead up to a significant event. Unfortunately, these significant events have never been very good things. I have the ability to dream about the past and the future, along with moving objects and flying. It appears, according to my dream, that these abilities of mine are no longer a secret. What's even more unnerving is the fact that these two men in my dream seem to know a lot about me. Everything is I see is written in a language I can't process or understand. They speak in codes as if they know that I'll dream about their conversations. I know these two men are coming after me. Yet, these men seem to know, that I know, that their coming after me. I just have no idea how or when.

There is one flaw that these two men seem to have forgotten. I know what they look like and I know what group they belong to. There is this group within the government that only a select few get into. It's a very low profile group, hidden from the people of the United States. Most people who have knowledge of this group know it as the COU. The Capturing Of Unnaturals. I, of course, am an Unnatural. I was born with special gifts that Naturals are born without. The COU is after me because they believe I am a threat to the Natural world. These two men in my dream work for the COU. The one known as Dominic is a young man, probably around the age of twenty-four. A rather thin man with short black hair, brown eyes and a long chin that point's outward. I'd say that he is a very skittish man who seems to be afraid of getting in trouble or doing anything that comes across as wrong. Which has me questioning why he would even consider working for the COU? The man called "Sir" is a rounded, rather husky man. His dark eyes are hidden behind a bushy brown beard and hair. "Sir" is probably around the age of forty or fifty. I'd have to admit that he is an intimidating man who seems to know it and use it to his advantage. There is also something else about this man I can't quite put my finger on.

I lay in bed trying to remember if there was any chance of a clue to tell me how or when these two men would be coming after me. Ten minutes go by and the details of the dream start to disappear. Aggravated, I climb out of bed and get ready to begin my day.

It's my second year at the University of Hancock Medicine. I am currently studying to become a pediatrician. I love working with children and have always wanted to become a doctor. So a pediatrician seemed to be a good middle. Today is the first day of classes and unfortunately I am still taking general education classes before I can begin taking the major related courses. I guess it's just a sophomore thing.

After I have finished showering and getting everything I need for the day, I head out the door for breakfast with my roommate, Carla.

"Jeez, Abigail, you look like you barely got any sleep. What'd you do last night?" Carla asks as we make our way across campus to the café.

"What did I do last night? I slept, or at least I tried to."

"What do you mean 'you tried to'?"

"I just didn't sleep well, I kept having nightmares." I know it's a lie but I couldn't tell Carla I was having dreams about strange men coming after me. I would seem insane and that's the last thing I need right now.

"Really? That sucks." Yeah, you're telling me, I think to myself.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply. "I might just be nervous about starting a new semester. I can't wait to get over the stress of paying for books and materials." I lie, again. I don't get stressed out over the little things like paying for books or starting classes; but I'll say anything to get Carla to focus on something else instead of my lack of sleep.

"Oh my gosh! I know it! For that Art History class we have together I think it's like five books we have to buy!" Carla says freaking out. The potential of a homework overload always seems to trigger something with her.

Carla is one of those know-it-alls that you run into and can decide immediately whether you'll like her or not. Everyone, usually, loves Carla. Who can blame her? She's sweet and friendly. The kind of girl who gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. She assumes everyone isn't really up to the awful things it looks like they may be up too. She's a smart, all A's kind of student. Professors love her.

Carla's good looks only seem to reinforce her personality. She short, probably a little taller than five feet. She has a thin, fragile looking body type. If you hugged her to hard, I wouldn't be surprised if she broke. She has curly blonde hair and big beautiful dark blue eyes. Most people assume she is in high school, not in her second year of college. Carla doesn't like to flaunt what she's got but she does wear clothes that reveal the little treasures if you know what I'm talking about. Low V-cut shirts and tight jeans that show off her legs. She is always wearing high heels but I think it's to give her the extra height advantage. Men chase after her like children chase after butterflies.

"Ha ha, you worry too much Car."

"Me? Worry too much? I'm not the one having nightmares about paying for books, and my names not Car," Carla says laughing. She doesn't really like nicknames, especially hers. Her excuse? 'I'm not a Car and I don't want to be a Car.'

"Ha ha," I laugh again. "Yes, I'll admit I worry too."

Carla just smiles. We finish our walk to the café in silence.

After breakfast, I head to my first class of the day. An English class. Topic? Life in the early 1800's. A sad pick on my part, I can already tell. I walk into the classroom and find an empty desk as far away from the professor as possible. A good looking guy walks in behind me and takes the seat next to mine. He's tall, I'd bet a little over six feet. He has a great upper looking body. Thin and narrow but very muscular, you can tell just looking at his t-shirt. I wouldn't be surprised if his presence in the room took a hit at the other guy's egos. What caught my attention were his bold brown eyes underneath his short blonde hair.

"Hey," he says rummaging through his bag. Clearly looking for something he comes up empty handed and asks, "Do you by any chance have a pencil I could borrow?"

I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I watch him stare at me. To keep him from seeing me blush I turn my attention to the inside of my bag and pull out a pen.

"How's a pen?"

"That'll work. Thanks," he says. He takes the pen and smiles sweetly. I immediately feel the blood rushing back up to my face. I smile back and quickly turn to watch the professor who just walked into the room. I spend the rest of class thinking about the guy sitting next to me. To kill time, I use my mind to move little pieces of people's hair to dirt on the floor. The little things I know no one would notice or freak out over if they saw it move.


End file.
